Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal layer, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field to control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be perpendicular to upper and lower display panels while electric fields are not applied, is popular because its contrast ratio is high and it is easy to implement a wide standard viewing angle.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in such a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
When two display panels, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, are misaligned from each other, display quality deterioration, such as light leakage, may be generated at adjacent portions of data lines disposed between two adjacent pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.